untitled
by my feathered scales
Summary: this may or may not continue! a few years after the war Harriet Potter is forced to flee england. she heads to the only Dead Zone in the magical world: America. what she finds their is something she never thought to, and every action she makes could determine the fate of those around her.
1. Chapter 1

**alight i know i should be updating my toher stories but i just had to get this out. its just i little crossover idea i had for harry potter and supernatural.**

**obviously it doesnt make much sense with what is here so i'll give a quick rundown: FEM HARRY! war happens, harry's friends die, the rest of the wizarding world slowy loses trust in harry, she flees the government to america, where no magic person has existed since it was first colonized, reasons yet to be determined, something to do with the wild magic being tainted by outside wizards in some sort of curse maybe, harry builds herself a home their and after a few years starts to come acros children with magic. supernatural comes in later but Hunters are known by the wizards and are feared greatly.**

**that is the main gist, if you want this to continue then leave a review and tell me, if not then dont. if this is continued it will be in a while, i want to work on my other story first.**

**oh and i own nothing!**

* * *

The day was calm, a soft breeze flittered through the tall grasses that surrounded the small lake and the cottage built above its water, held up by wooden stilts that looked as if they the trunks of great trees. The wooden deck the house was built upon sat just over half a foot above the water.

The side of the house that faced west and towards the centre of the small lake was made up of large folding glass doors, set on tracks so they could be pushed to the sides and sit next to the walls of what appeared to be a homely living room and connecting kitchen. Wooden shutters were held up by matching wood struts, acting as a roof for the veranda. The cabin itself was wooden, a light dusting of Campsis Radicans grew along east wall, connected to the shore of the lake, and creeping slightly onto the northern, wrapped around the supporting beams for the verandas roof, its sunset coloured flowers dotting its vines. The wood that made up the gentle slopes of the roof was slightly darker than the walls, a stone chimney stack jutting from it, leading down to the fireplace in the living room. The front door lay nestled under the overhanging roof of the wrap around veranda, on the eastern wall, wooden steps leading up from the shore.

A twisting thread of smoke slowly rose from the chimney, warm yellow lights flooded out of the open glass doors, the light glowing into the darkening afternoon. Through the large opening a woman could be seen. She had shoulder length messy black hair and lightly tan skin. Bright green eyes shone warmly as she set a tray full of steaming mugs upon a low table, soft cushions surrounding it. The two light green couches had been pushed against the wall opposite the glass doors, and a soft red rug sat centred under the table. A fire crackled in its place to the left of the table, a large hearth surrounding it.

Setting down the tray the young woman straightened. She wore a casual short sleeved, light blue blouse, the top two buttons undone and a pair of black denim shorts and around her neck lay a woven leather necklace with bundles of elongated tear shaped stones of different kinds that made a short curtain over her collar bone. The woman wore no shoes and the pile of shoes just outside the frames of the folding glass doors were far to small for her. The ravenette smiled as she listened to the voices of children and the splash of water from around the side of the house where a small dock was attached to the wooden planking that framed the house. She padded softly towards the open wall and leant around the edge, calling out to the group of varying aged kids sitting on the dock with their feet in the water.

"Come on pups! Lesson time."

Instead of groans and moans and learning, the group of 7 children yelled in delight and scrambled over each other to get into the house. None of the children stepped over the metal rail for the massive folding doors though, and instead waited for the dark haired woman to come out of the hall next to the kitchen carrying a towel that she placed on the ground and instructed the children to dry their feet.

The first to sit themselves around the table were the twins Chris and Caitlin Dowle; a boy and girl, both with straight mud brown hair, the girls went down to mid back and the boys spiked up. The boy had dark grey eyes and the girl bright brown, and wearing matching white t shirts and blue shorts. They were the youngest of the seven, being five years old. The brother and sister sat to the right of the head of the table, which was the end furthest from the fire.

The next to sit where the three friends Jacob Martin, a 9 year old who went by Jack, 10 year old Jessica Cartar, Jess to her friends, and 9 year old Robert Rinnigan, who hated his name and instead introduced himself as Bart. None had met before they came into the black haired womans teachings, and had become friends through common experience.

Jack had longish ash blond hair that covered the tops of his ears and swept over his forehead. His skin was a sun kissed tan. Bright olive eyes shone with emotion that his shy, quiet demeanour didn't quite express. He wore a dark green and black plaid t shirt with a black singlet underneath and jean shorts that were ripped at the bottom. Jessica had dark brown, almost black ringlets pulled back into a tight ponytail that just reached her shoulders and matching dark eyes and pale skin. The young girl wore short red overalls with a white singlet underneath. Bart had short, wild red hair. A spattering of freckles dusted his cheeks and his light green-grey eyes shone mischievously. He wore a baddy dark yellow shirt and black sports shorts with a white stripe down the sides. The three sat opposite to the twins, the boys sitting on either side of Jess.

Then came Melissa Vertan, a sweet 12 year old with thick, wavy auburn hair and doe brown eyes. She had a light mocha skin and wore a dark purple spaghetti strap singlet and blue denim short shorts. The tween sat herself next to Jack on one of the furthest seats from the head of the table.

Lastly came 15 year old Annalise 'Anna' Dowle, having helped all the younger kids to the table to sit before herself. Like her two younger siblings, Chris and Caitlin, her hair was straight, but unlike them hers was a lighter shade of brown and had grey eyes to match her brothers. She wore a thin off the shoulder white T shirt over a pink singlet and faded and ripped short shorts. Anna sat next to her two younger siblings on the other seat closer to the fire.

The black hair woman smiled as she moved to sit on the cushion at the head of the table, all attention from the seven children turned to her as she crossed her legs on her cushion. As her green eyes swept over the young ones before her she saw their nervousness, their anxiety to the subject she was about to teach. All their lives they had been lost in a world that did not understand them, hiding from their closest family and with no one to relate to. And to her it wasn't a surprise. The children hat she looked at now were the first of their kind to be born in this country, to even be in this country, in hundreds of years. Apart from her of course.

"now pups, you all know why you are here. You accepted for me to teach you about yourselves. To tell you why you are so different to everyone else. When I first found you, and told you what you were, convinced you that I was telling you only the truth, I saw in your eyes a relief that I had never known to not wish for." the black haired woman smiled at the now downcast children. She could see them all holding hands with the person next to them, that they revelled in the feel of another so like them.

"Here, in this place and in many others I will teach you the ways of the earth and of the magic you hold. And from this point on I never want to hear you talking down about yourselves. These powers do not make you any less then anyone else, but neither do they make you more. Do you understand?" he voice was firm but warm, her eyes strict. She did not like that during their lives these children had thought of themselves as freaks.

"Yes Harry." was the chimed answer. Harry nodded at their collective reply.

"Harry?" Harry turned her head towards the soft spoken Jack. "you said, when you talked to me in the park, that we were children of the world. What does that mean?"

Harry smiled at the young boy.

"That's a wonderful question Jack, and it leads us to the origins of what we are. That is where these lessons will start, at the beginning. After I believe that you know enough to be safe when we start to practice with magic then we will move to more practical lessons until then lets talk about the earth, and our connection to it." Harry paused so Anna could answer the questions about what some of the words she had said meant, sent to her from her brother and sister, before moving on.

Harry knew that she wouldn't go too deep into their connection just yet, she knew her new students were no where near ready to handle that, so she skimmed the surface, and told them of the start of the wizarding world and where in that world they belong.

"now a days our kind are known as witches and wizards, who wield wands and fly brooms and hide ourselves away from the people without magic." Harry smiled as she started her lesson proper, the awed eyes of the seven bringing a small light into her heart that she thought she might never feel again.

"the creator of this kind of magic was called Merlin," a round of gasps and whispers between the kids, "he created the first wand, a way to focus our energy and allow more control over otherwise wild magic. But magic had been around long before that. Some time when I was young I was taught the ways of Merlins magic, I used a wand, and spoke out my spells. But then I found something amazing, that once, before Merlin, our kind, magic kind, had had a connection with the earth. It was this connection that gave us our powers."

"But how? Isn't the world just-just…"it was Melissa who spoke up, though unable to voice what she thought earth to be, but Harry got the idea.

Harry chuckled slightly and smiled widely, leaning towards the children as if she had some great secret to tell.

"The earth is alive!" she whispered loudly to them. "it's not just dirt and rock and plants! No, pups, the earth is alive and it feels. It might feel in a different what you us but is still feels and it loves and its because of that love, and the love that we give in return that we have our magic!" the children twittered excitedly around the table, asking great questions on how she knew and if she had ever talked to the earth and how it was alive.

"I'm not going to lie to you pups, and I wont pretend that I know the 'how's and 'why's of the earth and the world. But I do know this, the earth is our mother, and if you show your respect and love, she will give the same back to you." Harry knew it wasn't as simple as that, the intricacies of the three Worlds was something even she could barely grasp.

Questions of how and when and what where thrown at Harry left and right but she just smiled and told them that all their questions will be explained in other lessons.

"Does that mean that this lesson is over? But it was so short!" Harry laughed loudly at Anna's enthusiasm and shook her head.

"today was a day that I told you about our magic. From the very start I knew that it would go no further then that. Our next lesson is tomorrow and then I will start to teach you about plants and their properties and what can be done with them." Harry said, and stood to start ushering kids to pull on their shoes.

The sun was almost fully set, a bright orange glow on the horizon.

"but that's not magic! When do we use magic?" with a soft smile to Bart Harry ruffled his hair.

"magic is not just bright lights and making this appear. That will also be learnt throughout the lessons. Now you all have your port keys?" with a collective agreement Harry sent the children off, telling them to come back here at lunch time the next day.

When the children left the smile dropped from Harry's face and she turned to look at the strip of fiery orange at the edge of the world. As she stared out at the setting sun Harry prayed to any that would listen that she would be able to keep these little ones safe in a world that meant to destroy them. After all, America wasn't the kindest place to be for magical beings


	2. Chapter 2

**now just a few things before we get started, this story may or may not continue! i am in my last year of school and i need to focus on my work, so even if it did continue updates would be slow. i would like this story to take off but if it did it would be slow going, lots of HP stuff before SPN stuff even gets mentioned. i have a slight idea for what im doing but not much and even then i am not that knowledgeable about SPN as some people.**

**also the first chapter of this story is not a prologue! it was merely an idea i had for this story. the chapter may be put in further on it may not but do not expect it to be cannon to my story line coz i only used it to create the main OC's and give me insperation.**

**THIS STORY IS AU! it is cannon up to 4th year and holds alot of cannon after but apart from that it is totally different! if u dont like it then get lost!**

**thank u for ur cooperation! now on with the story! **

* * *

Harriet Lily Potter had been in her 4th year of Hogwarts when she first heard of Rhoimam Cartef. It was a Sunday and Harry didn't really have anything to do, with Ron bugging Fred and George to buy him some sweets from Honeydukes when they go to Hogsmead later that same day and Hermione in the library working on...something. That left Harry to mope around the school grounds with nothing to do and bored out of her mind. She had just passed the great hall when she almost ran head first into Neville.

"Oh, Harry! Sorry I didn't see you there." Harry smiled with a slight laugh as Neville nearly choked on his words, saying them so fast Harry almost didn't understand. The taller dark haired boy blushed furiously as he tried to juggle the things in his arms so he could look at her properly.

"Well maybe if u weren't carrying so much stuff," Harry said lightly as she plucked the wicker basket and picnic blanket from Neville's grasp, leaving him to carry a fairly large cardboard box that from the looks of it was rather heavy. "There, isn't that better? Now, would you mind telling me what your doing with all this? Are you having a picnic?"

Neville smiled down at her as they started walking once more, his blush fading away. Neville laughed a bit awkwardly and tilted his head slightly to the side, like he was going to rub his neck. Harriet took a moment to realise that Neville was leading her towards the steps that went to the boat house.

"Ah, well you see, Luna and i-"Neville didn't get much more in as Harry smiled widely and bumped her shoulder into Neville's arm, she was a fair bit shorter then him after all.

"Luna! So this is a date!" Harry laughed as her house mates blush returned with a vengance, his eyes widening as he stuttered out that no, it was not a date and how could she even think that?

"Then what would you call it then?" Harry laughed as her friends stuttered indignantly, trying to deny that he was on his way to a date. The scarred girl lumped around to walk backwards in front of Neville, almost tripping when she stepped on her black outer school robe that she had to fend off the oncoming chill of autumn, which she was wearing over some casual clothes, some of Dudley's hand-me-downs, but she righted herself quickly.

"Harry! Walk normally, you'll trip!" Neville fumbled with his box, trying to get her to turn around before they hit the oncoming stairs down to the boathouse.

"Tell me!" the dark haired girl laughed.

"Turn around!"

Harriet hummed, her eyes focussed on Neville.

"Fine! its for Mabon!" Neville's answer made Harry stutter a step, turning back to walk beside her friend and look up with curiosity, but before she could Neville sighed and continued. "It's the Autumn Equinox, it signifies the start of autumn." it was at this point at which the hit the stairs, starting their decent towards the lake. The pair slowed, making it easier for Neville who couldn't see where he was stepping.

Harriet hummed and thought for a moment, she new that in some cultures people celebrated the start and end of seasons. Maybe magical people did it to?

"I've...never heard of it." her voice wasn't as bright as it was before, but now held a burning curiosity.

Neville blinked at Harriet's tone, and turned his head to look at her. Her answer was something he expected, most witches and wizards wouldn't know what Mabon was, the only reason he did was because his family had held onto the old ways of magic while the rest of the wizarding world changed.

They didn't speak for a while and it was only when they were halfway down the last flight of stairs that Harry spoke.

"Hey Neville?" Harry didn't turn to look at her friend but there was a slight frown on her face now.

"Yeah Harry?" Neville glanced at the girl beside him before facing forward again, trying not to trip.

"What's Mabon? I mean, apart from being the autumn equine?" Harry said with a strait face as they came to a stop at the door to the boathouse.

Neville on the other hand nearly dropped the box he was holding as he snorted with laughter.

"What? Neville what are you laughing at? Neville?!" Harry very nearly whined as she opened the door and walked through, nodding at Luna as the blond girl skipped over to then and took the picnic blanket from Harry.

"E-Equinox!," Neville snorted again from his laughter. "It's not equine, it's equinox!"

Harry spluttered and blushed with embarrassment, ducking her head out of habit. "uh, yeah. I, uh, I meant to say that, um yeah." She mumbled.

Neville just chuckled and allowed Luna, who had laid out the blanket in the far side of the three walled boathouse, next to where the wooden floor stopped and dropped out to water and looked out over the Black Lake, to pull both Harry and him towards it.

"It's so nice for you to join us for Mabon Harry. I'm sure you will like it and I think you would love Rhoimam Cartef. But then again ti yw fy chwaer beth bynnag." Harry was confused for a while, as she usually was when she spoke to Luna, and the younger girl put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. Harry tried to look to Neville for an explanation but the he just smiled and nodded, then put his box down and began taking things out.

From that point on Harry just tried to keep up. Luna was a whirlwind of activity as she set up a small alter with the things from both the basket and box.

From his box Neville pulled out a small ornate metal alter. The thing looked ancient but obviously well cared for. It was round, with three curved claw foot legs that brought it a few inches of the ground and the top of the round alter was about a foot across. Carved into the metal of the top of the alter, right in the centre was a encircled pentagram, connected to the right side of the circle around the pentagram formed a cresent moon, while the other side looked like a flaming sun, around that were what appeared to be stylised runes. More runes ran around the side of the circular alter while vines, flowers, snowflakes, rain, leaves, suns, moons, stars and a wide array of both magic and non magic animals where carved into the legs with intricate detail.

Next Neville pulled out a large jar full of what Harry thought was dirt and a long metal tray that was and inch deep and two inches wide. After that came four fat candles, two dark brown and two orange. Then he pulled out a small brown bag that clinked softly as he sat it down.

As he sat down each thing it was snatched up by Luna, who shuffled around the black they were all now seated on as she placed them where Harry guessed they were mean to be.

Luna took the alter first and put it on the side of the blanked closest to the lake, then she took the long tray and placed it on the blanket in front of it so it was pushed up against the alters legs. As it turned out, Harry had been right about the jar, it did contain dirt, which Luna poured carefully into the tray before she snatched up the brown bag. It was at this point that Luna slowed down somewhat, and took something out of the bag, a small purple stone, amethyst, and placed it carefully into the tray with the dirt. She took a few minute to empty the entire bag, revealing to Harry that there was a yellow-orange stone, that Harry didn't really know, as well. Once all the stones were placed on top of the dirt Luna took the candles and set them in a kind of semicircle on top of the alter, leaving the centre and half closest to them clear.

Harry just watched in awe and curiosity as Neville and Luna place fresh fruit and small, plain sweetbreads onto the alter. When they had done that the two sat in front of the alter with Luna directly in front of it.

"Come on Harry, you can't stay there for the celebration silly." Luna said airily, smiling gently at her, but Harry could see a strange spark in the younger girls eye that she had never seen there before.

Harry soon found herself sitting beside Luna, holding an alight golden candle given to her by Neville, who had also lit the candles on the alter, listening to Luna speak in a language Harry didn't understand but sounded beautiful to her ears and feeling the magic that seemed to twirl around them that Harry had only noticed when Luna had started speaking, but if Harry looked back she would say that the magic had started up the moment Luna had placed the alter down.

Though Harry didn't know the tune Neville had started humming, she found herself humming along as well. The two Gryffindor's humming flowed smoothly with Luna's strange language and Harry smiled along with the two as she felt the strange magic wind gently around her own before ebbing away, but unlike Harry had felt before she had joined the two in their celebration of Mabon Harry felt that magic stay at the edge of her mind, a presence she couldn't identify and forgot about the moment she thought of it, though the feeling of the magic never left.

During her musings Harry almost didn't notice Neville also speak something in the same language that Luna had and after a moment, the two blew out their candles, Harry quick to follow, and the three bowed their heads to the ground before sitting up again. the next time Luna spoke it was thankfully in english, and Harriet listened with rapt attention.

"On this Mabon day we give our most dearest thanks and gratitude to our Rhoimam Cartef. The Autumn Equinox divides the day and night equally, and we take this moment to pay our respects to the impending dark. We also give thanks to the waning sunlight, as we store our harvest of this year's crops. May we, on this day take leave of our hardships and woes, and look about us on the gifts given by Rhoimam Cartef. rydym yn rhoi diolch i chi." Luna finished with a bright smile, Neville had also said the last part as well and Harry wondered what it meant.

Harry was shocked out of her thoughts once again as she was pulled to her feet by Neville.

"Take off your shoes." Neville's demand instantly had Harry looking at him as if he had grown a second head.

"What?" was her appropriate response.

Harry turned slightly when she felt Luna tap her shoulder and looked down to follow the girls pointed finger. The blond wasn't wearing shoes, her toes wiggling.

"You can't wear shoes during the Wander Harry, it's hardly appropriate." thrown off by the glint still in Luna's eyes and doused in the confusion she normally got when around Luna she did as she was told without another question.

If anyone had passed the trio in the halls as they made their way across the school grounds they would have seen laughing, shoeless students, looking like they had no care in the world as they ran after each other, pushing and jumping around one another in an almost-game.

That was the day that Harriet Lily Potter first heard Rhoimam Cartef. It was also the day that Harriet ran around the dark forest, shoeless, with Neville and Luna, completely uncaring off all the dangerous creatures that should have been attacking them.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the ride and please review on the way out!**


End file.
